


Flawed and Clawed

by BJ_Noteworthy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJ_Noteworthy/pseuds/BJ_Noteworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newbie wolf Weremethyst intrudes upon the lonesome Vampearl's castle<br/>It's not much of a Monster Mash, but feelings are spilled and friendships are made.</p><p>Inspiration and Idea for this Monster Gem AU is credited to @laurenzuke on twitter</p><p>(lowkey pearlmethyst & pearlrose ) (oh and mention of GregRose of course)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawed and Clawed

It was a dark and stormy night, once again spent alone in misery. Vampearl walked down the empty corridor, heading for the Great Hall. Her flashy cape dragged behind as she turned the corner into the hall. She stood lonesome, taking a look around the dull, dusty room. If there was one thing that prevented her from performing her ritualistic acts of sanitation, it was this very room. It was the last place she spent alone with the wonderful Rose Quartz. It was this exact room that Pearl learned of Rose’s fate. 

She shook her head, there was no need to get caught up in memories again. Pearl turned briskly, her cape flowing with her movements as she made her way over to the fireplace. It still shone a low dim from yesterday’s burning. Pearl poked at it with the fire iron, trying to salvage what little flame was left. She soon gave up, realizing that it just wasn’t possible to re-ignite a flame from the broken pieces it had left. No, it just wasn’t possible. The flame was nearly burnt out, and Pearl decided to let it be, and wither out on its own. She didn’t need the warmth right now anyway.

The weather had begun to grow warmer. Pearl noticed this as she approached one of the windows in the room. She pressed her hand on the glass, feeling the warm night air against it. She decided to open it, to give herself some air for the time being. Night was the only time she could bare to get so close to the windows. At one point she would grit her teeth and bare it just to tag along with them. Just to intrude upon the human lifestyle. 

Rose Quartz made it worthwhile, she almost tempted Pearl to follow the same path she had took. If Pearl were to give up immortality, it would be for Rose. But Rose did it for Greg Universe, Rose left Pearl all alone, to live the rest of her life as a human alongside Greg. If Pearl could help it, she would never wish to see a spot of sunshine again. It reminds her of what she once had, and what she won’t have again.

She opened the windows, turning back to eye her pipe organ. The best glum nights she spent were accompanied by the soothing tone of this instrument. She pulled out the bench, and adjusted her cape accordingly to prep herself. Once in a comfortable position, Pearl began to play.

Through the loud hum of the pipes, Pearl hadn’t noticed the sound of scratching on floorboards, or shuffling around. She had barely caught it out of her eye, but she just nearly spotted something running past her. Perhaps it was a crow that flew through the window. Pearl leaned back, peering her head around the corner of the organ. The weak flickering of the fireplace didn’t help her sight much. Breathing a sigh, she decided she’d have to re-flame it to find the source of this trick her vision played on her. Scooting from her bench and making her way back to fireplace, her cape had been caught on something, pulling her slightly back. She turned just to see it floating back down torn in streaks. 

“What on Earth..?” Pearl mumbled with curiosity, rather than fear. Was there some unwanted houseguest roaming around?  
Her question was quickly answered when a large furry beast hopped upon the keys of her pipe organ, releasing a terrible sound. You can’t just bang on the keys, there’s a practice to it.

She had to take back her previous statement of this being a large beast, of course. Once she quickly lit a match and set her fireplace aflame once more with fresh logs, she turned brashly to the pest sitting on the pipe organ. 

“Alright, what is it?”

The short ugly mutt in front of her let out a howl that shook the chandeliers. Pearl winced and covered her ears. This wasn’t a proper introduction at all. From the moment she closed her eyes to the moment she opened them, the beast was grinning in her face with sharp yellow teeth. Of course the fact that she had to stretch to show them off made it less intimidating than however it was supposed to be.

It breathed it’s musky breath into Pearl’s face before springing back with its clawed hands in the air, “IT’S A FULL MOON Y’ALL!”

Ah of course, loud and smelly, it couldn’t be anything other than a Lycanthrope. Pearl wouldn’t dismiss it though, clearly it came here for some entertainment.  
“You all?” Pearl questioned, “There’s only one resident in this household.” She turned around poking at the fire with the new logs she threw on. “How many people did you expect to show this performance off to?”

Pearl turned around, slightly amused at how different the wolf looked in better lighting. Her skin and fur were brown, but the long hair descending from her head was entirely lilac. Pearl walked towards her, “Well now, this is peculiar.” 

She kneeled down to inspect the hair, grabbing a strand and peering at it. She continued to run her fingers through this hair, completely forgetting the patience and boundaries werewolves were known to have. “Do you dye it?”

The wolf stepped away pushing Pearl back with an arm, “Yo, back off, what’s your deal, Dracula?”

Pearl chuckled, “You can’t simply reduce me to that of a fictional character from the 1800’s.” Pearl dreaded being a vampire at times, but she wouldn’t let this dog tarnish her good name.

“No,” Pearl stated proudly “I am Vampearl, fearsome creature of the night!” She struck a pose, hiding half her face behind her cape for dramatic effect.

“Weremethyst” the wolf said, sticking out a paw. “Also a fearsome creature of the night.”

“But you?” Weremethyst cocked her head, inspecting Vampearl. “You don’t look very fearsome to me,” she leaned in, “You just look like a poor tired sap.” Weremethyst bared her teeth, “But that’ll just make it easier for me to take you down.”

Weremethyst lunged forward, aiming for Pearl, who suddenly appeared right behind her. Weremethyst growled, turning her head back to look at Pearl, and quickly darting back to her.

Pearl merely stepped out of the way as Weremethyst stumbled onto the floor. She stood up, snapping at Pearl. “Just let me have a taste of that borrowed blood.”  
Pearl dodged another lunge, and scoffed, “Where did you get your knowledge on vampires? Please do some studying before making assumptions about my anatomy.”

Weremethyst stopped, breathing heavily, “Why do you need human blood so dang bad if you have your own?” She swiped a hand forward nearly scratching Pearl’s foot as she flew back.

“Well,” Pearl stated, “Not all of us are exotic hunters, looking for meals they can’t even catch.” Pearl waved a hand in the air, “Humans are slow and very dimwitted.”

“Oh, are they?” Weremethyst’s ears perked up. “Are you telling me you’re a born-vampire?” She gave a cocky smirk, “You wouldn’t personally know what it’s like to be a slow dimwit?”

Pearl turned around, facing a wall, “I’ve lived as a vampire for 800 years, I’d say I’ve surpassed my humanity.” She put her hands on her hips, “Of course there are those of us who’d still prefer morality.” A sigh escaped Pearl’s lips, “But I would never call her slow nor dimwitted, just the opposite in fact.”

“Who?” Weremethsyt snapped Pearl out of her daze.

Pearl cursed herself for her running mouth. And she cursed herself still as she went on, “Rose Quartz.”

“So what,” Weremethyst asked, “Was she a vampire poser?”

Pearl looked at Weremethyst, she really looked genuinely interested in this tale. Pearl wasn’t sure if it was one she could bare to repeat. But she had been alone in this, maybe telling the story would help ease her pain.

“No, like me she was a human-turned-vampire, but she never showed regret over it. Never expressed remorse while reminiscing her past life.” She glanced to Weremethyst who had taken a seat to the ground. She looked up at Pearl, anticipating further details.

Pearl took a seat on the piano bench, crossing her legs. “It wasn’t that she loved being a vampire, she just loved herself. She loved anything and everything without thinking about it.” She tapped a foot in the air, “Her one mistake was loving a human.”

She leaned her head up, “She truly loved this human, of all things, he’s the one that really made her think. That changed her very outlook on life.”  
Pearl sighed, “She gave up her immortality for him, but she hadn’t changed at all.” She sunk lower, leaning her elbows on the edge of the piano. “She was still the same brilliant, charming, incredible Rose Quartz.”

Pearl sat up, running her long thin fingers through her hair, combing it back. “I stayed with her for as long as I could, following her as she relived her human life.”

She pressed her hand onto the keys behind her, making Weremethyst jump at the sudden loud noise.  
“And now she’s gone”, Pearl mumbled. “..But I’m still here.”

Weremethsyt watched Pearl hang her head, a solemn look in her eye, as she thought of what she had lost. 

Weremethyst sat in silence, contemplating on what to say next. “..I wouldn’t have left you.”

Pearl looked up, a confused look on her face.

Weremethyst quickly elaborated, “I mean, like, if I were in that situation.”  
She leaned back on one hand, rubbing the other behind her neck. “Monster friends until the end dude, I’d dedicate myself to the first true friend I had.”  
Weremethyst looked at Pearl, “You really sound like you would’ve followed her to the ends of the Earth.”

Pearl nodded, “Yes, well, I don’t think any less of her for the choice she made.”

“You know,” Pearl changed the subject, “You seemed a bit defensive over my jab at humans.”

It had finally clicked in Pearl’s head. Of course, Weremethyst was a monster-turned as well. She was much less rowdy and more conversational and patient than most wolves. She wasn’t even in a pack, and no other werewolf she met expressed enough individuality to dye its own hair.

Without a filter Pearl immediately asked “How long have you been a werewolf?”

Weremethyst whipped her head to glare at Pearl, irritation obvious in her tone. “What?! Always. Probably. Why do you assume I haven’t been one at any point in my life?”

Pearl just shrugged her shoulders, “A guess? Intuition? The fact that you sit criss-cross rather than the way an actual dog would?”

Weremethyst uncrossed her legs immediately, laying them out. She kept glaring at Pearl in silence, with a pout on her face. She finally blew a strand of hair from her face, lifting a knee to rest her hand on it. “A couple years.”

This almost came as a surprise to Pearl, but she could see it. Weremethyst really was an amateur, not to mention immature. But that was just her personality. Pearl hummed in interest. Weremethyst threw her head back and groaned.

“What was I too obvious? Excuse me for not being a professional werewolf, I’ll keep practicing.” Weremethyst stood up casually, “You know, I wasn’t even really hungry tonight.”

“Oh, that’s it?” Pearl asked, “You’re not just leaving are you? I’m quite vulnerable right now, distracted by the memories of my own dramatic life.”  
Pearl flicked her cape tauntingly like a matador, “I’m surprised you didn’t seize this opportunity earlier.”

Weremethyst scoffed, “Come on, I know your name, it’d be kinda hard to devour you now.” 

“Are you taking pity on me?” Pearl asked. ”That’s not a very monstrous thing for you to do, Weremethyst.”

“Amethyst” The wolf corrected.

“What was that?” Pearl asked. 

“Amethyst,” she repeated, “And I’m not a monster.”

Pearl smirked, “Who, you?” She stood up, striding over to meet Amethyst. She leaned down her face meeting hers. “Well, you look very fearsome to me,” she leaned in, “You look adventurous, energetic, and very savage.” Pearl smiled, “That all will just make it easier for you to take me down.”

Amethyst took a single step back, “I have no idea why you’d prefer it ‘Pearl, but being a monster aint all it’s cracked up to be. “

Pearl looked at Amethyst, and bit the inside of her cheek. She looked over her shoulder and back again. “Do you drink?”

“Huh?” Amethyst looked at Pearl, bewildered.

“Well it wasn’t my intention to make you go hungry this full moon, but if you want, I can pour you some wine.” She shrugged, “Try to make the climb through my window worth it.”

Amethyst stared at Pearl, and then cackled. “Well then tonight, we shall feast upon the fermented grapes that fell victim to the farmers of the night.”

Pearl turned around quickly, her tattered cape whooshing through the air, as she began to exit for the wine cellar. “Indeed we shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl serves Amethyst red wine in a bowl to be a jackass, she's surprised when Amethysts laps it up anyway.


End file.
